a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a punching-bending machine for manufacturing different workpieces. The machine is outfitted with punching-bending tools which can be driven mechanically, hydraulically or pneumatically.
b) Description of the Related Art
Modern punching-bending machines should enable versatile manufacturing of a wide variety of structural component parts with the shortest possible changeover times. DE 41 03 302 A1 discloses a punching-bending machine having an exchangeable machining module which is set up for a determined manufacturing task, so that when changing over manufacture it is only necessary to exchange the machining module for a different machining module that is already set up, so that very short idle times of the machines can be realized.
In order to exchange the machining module, the material feed to the machine is at least partially disassembled and the machining module is lifted from the machine base by a lifting mechanism. Another machining module which has already been set up is then lifted onto the machine base and the material feed is reassembled.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide a punching-bending machine which can be used in a very versatile manner and which can be refitted in a simple manner within a short refitting time.
This object is met in accordance with the invention by a punching-bending machine for manufacturing different workpieces. The machine is outfitted with at least one exchangeable machining module provided with punching-bending tools which can be driven mechanically, hydraulically or pneumatically. The machining module is received by a portal having at least one side wall and a transverse member which can be connected thereto. Bearing devices are provided for supporting the machining module.
Further, a machine is provided which has a relatively limited space requirement.
A punching-bending machine for manufacturing different workpieces which can be outfitted with at least one exchangeable machining module at which are provided punching-bending tools which can be driven mechanically, hydraulically or pneumatically is provided by the above features. The machining module is received by a portal having at least one side wall and a transverse member which can be connected thereto, wherein bearing devices are provided for supporting the machining module.
A construction with only one side wall results in an L-shaped portal which is open on one side. It is possible to arrange a base unit of this kind in such a way that it is supplemented by another base unit of the above-mentioned type which is arranged in a mirror-inverted manner to form a closed portal.
However, for machines which are designed from the outset to receive a plurality of machining modules, a construction with two side walls that can be connected by a transverse member and accordingly form a closed portal are advantageous because the maximum bending moments occurring in the side walls and transverse members are smaller.
The portal is advantageously suitable for receiving a plurality of machining modules so as to be able to carry out different manufacturing tasks in a versatile manner. The construction of the portal makes it possible to dock the machining modules at the machine in a simple manner by means of conventional industrial trucks, e.g., fork lifts.
A material feed or draw-in unit can be arranged at a side wall and can remain completely assembled even when the machining module is being changed because the side walls are not affected when the machining module is changed. Material draw-in units can also be arranged at the two side walls in order to supply material from both sides.
When the transverse member is provided in the upper area of the side walls, a closed portal having the shape of a tilted C results. However, the transverse member can also be provided in a central area of the side walls, so that an H-shaped portal results. It is essential only that the machining modules can be placed in the intermediate space between the side walls.
A second transverse member can be provided, wherein one transverse member can be arranged above the machining module and the second transverse member can be arranged below the machining module. This construction is highly rigid and allows the lower transverse member to be used as a bearing device for the machining modules, which will be discussed in the following.
The machining modules can be received by means of a guide rail as a bearing device. In this arrangement, the machining modules need only be placed on the guide rail at the correct height by a transport device and can then be inserted into the portal without difficulty. Therefore, no lifting mechanism is required to mount the machining modules.
The guide rail can be provided at a side wall or at a transverse member. Of course, a plurality of guide rails can also be provided at different structural component parts.
In order to ensure the correct position of the machining module, a stop as well as a centering device can be provided. The centering device for centering the machining module can be formed at a side wall or transverse member. The centering device can have a receiving mandrel. The latter can be provided at the machining module and can engage in a recess at the portal, or vice versa. A stop can be formed at a transverse member, wherein this stop can also be formed by the transverse member.
At least one driving device can be mounted at a transverse member for driving the machining module. This driving device can transmit the driving force to the machining module mechanically, hydraulically or pneumatically.
The positioning of the driving device is advantageously adjustable. When a plurality of machining modules are mounted in the portal, the driving device can be made to engage with different machining modules. The machining modules can be connected with one another in a driving connection, so that the driving energy is transmitted from one machining module to the next. As a result of the versatile introduction of driving energy mentioned above, this driving energy can be introduced where the highest driving output is desired.
At least one transverse member for supplying energy and/or control lines can be constructed so as to be hollow. This arrangement has numerous advantages. On the one hand, exposed lines which could interfere with the operation of the machine are avoided. On the other hand, the lines are optimally protected against damage. When oil or compressed air is guided through the transverse member, a good cooling of this media is achieved by the large radiating surface of the transverse member which is usually metallic, so that a separate cooling device may not be necessary in some cases.
The connection of the above-mentioned lines to the machining modules can advisably be carried out via plug-in connections. These plug-in connections can be provided at the machine or at the machining module in such a way that the connection to the lines is made automatically when the machining modules are moved into the final position. According to the preferred embodiment form of the machine, the machining modules are pushed into the final position by means of guide rails. In this arrangement, plug-in connections can be realized in a simple manner, wherein these plug-in connections are automatically connected when the machining modules are pushed in. In this way, assembly is greatly simplified.
A transverse member can be provided with T-grooves for displaceably receiving devices, e.g., driving devices. Receptacles can be provided in the space between the side walls and under the machining modules for receiving devices such as hydraulic units, pneumatic units, material wind-off units, control devices, frequency converters and parts containers for receiving finished parts, so that a particularly space-saving arrangement is achieved.
The punching-bending machine according to the invention can be coupled with other machines by means of the side walls to form a machining center. However, in an advantageous further development, the punching-bending machine according to the invention can also be expanded by using at least one additional transverse member in the portal.
Further, a transverse member can be provided with a connection device for connecting another machine at a determined angle, so that a machining center can be realized diagonally. An additional transverse member can be connected by means of an intermediate piece which can be connected to the existing transverse member.
The portal-shaped arrangement of the punching-bending machine is highly suitable for the integration of a protective device which is partially formed by the portal itself. A cabin which is closed to a great extent is provided as a protective device by means of at least one additional movable part.
Fastening plates can be provided at the side walls or transverse members in order to fasten the punching-bending machine to the floor, ceiling or a girder. Further, control consoles and the like can be fastened in a simple manner to the portal. Tools of other systems can also be used by means of adapter plates at the machining modules in order to make use of the aforementioned advantages for fast refitting of the machines.
Preferred embodiment examples of the punching-bending machine according to the invention are described in the following.